


no such thing as perfect.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [70]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: In Rey's eyes, there was no such thing as perfect.or:  Rey doesn't believe perfect exists.  Then she meets Ben.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	no such thing as perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> day 70, drabble 70.
> 
> Prompt 070 - perfect.

In Rey's eyes, there was no such thing as perfect. There was always some sort of flaw with everything, so all this talk about finding the perfect person for you was nothing more than nonsense. And then Poe introduced her to Ben. Ben was wonderful and amazing and flawed. He had a rough relationship with his father, an interesting one with his mother, and Rey related to that instantly because she had the same. Soon, Rey realized that Ben's flaws fit perfectly with her own, yet she thought nothing was perfect. Eventually, she realized that Ben's flaws made him perfect.


End file.
